A Fateful Sweet Sixteen: Revenge
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The sequel to Cursed, the Mikage's have found a new way to get what they want, but Aya doesn't care. The only thing she wants....is revenge.
1. The Mikage's Plan

**(A/N) Yes I started the sequel about ten minutes after finishing the first one. I know, the last chapter was really short and sucked :( Sorry. Anyway, this story is set a month or two after where the last one stopped.**

"Yuuhi..." Aya said standing in the kitchen as he was cooking her dinner "I'm sorry that...put you through all this. A lot of people...think you're taking advantage of me, and that I'm nothing but a slut."

"It's alright." Yuuhi turned around and hugged her "It's not your fault. Besides, it's worth it...I get to be with the girl...that I like...a lot."

Aya giggled when she realized what Yuuhi was trying to imply. "I love you Yuuhi."

"I love you, too." He leaned over to hug her but was stopped by the feel of soft warm lips touching his.

After they had backed away they stared for a few moments until Yuuhi's sister-in-law, Suzumi, appeared.

"Guys, I've got bad news." she said solemly.

---

"The Mikage are after me?" Aya questioned.

"Yes," Suzumi replied with a sigh "They found out that I knew where you were and threatened me to tell where you were."

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry Suzumi!" Aya pleaded "I'll go back to them so they leave you alone."

"That's not neccessary." Suzumi said "But they've obviously got some plan if they just randomly are wanting you back now..."

"Hmm..." Aya wondered "I don't know what they want with me any more."

"Maybe they want to observe your powers." Yuuhi suggested.

"Maybe..." Aya remembered the time when her powers first manifested. She'd been working on controlling them ever since. "I think...I'll go and visit them...to see what they want."

"No!" Yuuhi yelled. "I don't want them hurting you again."

"He's right, it would be foolish to go there alone." Suzumi said calming down Yuuhi.

Aya sighed and confessed "The real reason... I want to go back... is to get my revenge."

Yuuhi was caught by surprise "Aya...Aya, I'll help you."

The sadness in Aya's face slowly disintegrated. "You will?"

"However I can." he forced a smile.

Aya had a vengeful sound to her voice "I plan to kill them, with the damn power they covet so much."

"Are you sure...that you're ready to fight?" Suzumi questioned.

"Yes." Aya said firmly.

_--- _

_I had another dream about Aki. It still gives me nightmares... the time when I saw him kill himself, just so I don't suffer. It makes me feel guilty. I feel as though I'd be better off to kill myself sometimes... But... then I remember, that Aki wouldn't want that, and that I should be strong... for him. Now, I have Yuuhi too. I must get rid of the Mikage. So they don't hurt my new found friends... and most of all, for vengence for what they did to Aki, what they did to me._

_---_

_I always used to see Aya and Aki together. They seemed like the best of brother and sister, they were always having fun. I know how Aya feels, to have lost a close sibling. I miss my brother too. _

_I hope that Aya will heal from all of this soon. It really hurts me inside... to see her... in pain like this. I know that she's tortured everyday by the guilt, and the suffering. _

_I'm going to try my best though, to help her. _

_Because I love her. _

**(A/N) Yes, yes, I know, absolutely no action in this short boring chapter. Don't worry the whole fic wont be like this. It's just a slow start...review!**


	2. The Bloody Battle

**(A/N) Ceres fanfictions are so unloved. It's so saaaaaaaaad. Anyway if you read this, pleeeease review. **

Aya and Yuuhi were in front of Aya's previous house. It turned out that the majority of her relatives were still living there, Yuuhi had spied around a bit to see what was up.

"Aya.." he asked "are you sure...are you sure you want to hurt them?"

"No." Aya said sternly "I'll only kill them if neccessary. I want to know what the hell they plan to do next."

Yuuhi looked uneasily at Aya "Okay, I'll be waiting out here. But if they hurt you one bit, I swear I'll kill them all off."

Aya smiled her sad smile at him and opened the door and disappeared through it.

When Aya stepped into her home, she expected to see her all too familiar living room. Instead, however, she was surrounded by what looked like a lab of some sort, surrounded by computers, books, and scientific looking machines.

"Ah Aya, you've cared to return to us." Kagami said icely.

"What do you plan on doing now that Aki's gone?" she demmanded.

"Yes, a shame we lost him." Kagami said sarcastically "A few days after, your grandfather left us too. But now we have a wonderful new solution that even you would absolutely love."

"I'm listening." Aya's tone was unchanging.

"I've created a formula," he said dreamily "that if any man drinks it, he will be able to help you create the perfect Mikage lineage that we are reaching for..."

"Why would I-"

"That boy." Kagami said slyly "You love him, right? Well if he drinks this, you can screw him as many times as you want until your pregnant, have the child, and do it all over again."

"You sick...why would I want to do that?" Aya was now screaming.

"Because otherwise..." Kagami grinned as he looked at the image of Yuuhi on the security camera screen "we'll kill him."

"Don't you dare involve Yuuhi, you asshole." She hissed.

"Would you prefer someone else to take his place?" he replied casually.

"Hell no, you scum. Don't involve Yuuhi...let's wait...and see if I got pregnant from when Aki raped me." she tried to negotiate.

"You fool," Kagami laughed "he never raped you."

"But I...he..." Aya was confused.

"He attempted to, but suddenly the real Aki overcame our spell and came out."

"But then why did he..."

"Kill himself? Who knows, I suppose he was still angry that he got as close as he did..."

"Aki..." Aya whispered.

"Well then give this to... uh what's his name again... oh yes Yuuhi. If you give this to Yuuhi-" Kagami began to say but never got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Damn you all to hell!" Aya's rage returned.

Everyone, her parents, aunts, uncles, and everyone else, approached her to stop her. But they were to late.

The bright light emmited from Aya's body again, only this time, much stronger. It blasted them all away, in fact it blew out part of the wall.

The entire house started collapsing and Aya realized her mistake. She ran from the house out to where Yuuhi was. But to her shock he was laying on the ground bleeding.

"Oh no." Aya said almost whispering. She ran to Yuuhi and held him close. "What happened? Oh gawd, my power did this to you didn't it Yuuhi? Answer me!"

"It's no big deal." Yuuhi said coughing up a bit of blood.

Aya inspected his injuries and wondered what the hell could save him in time... Then she had an idea. She pressed her lips hard agaist Yuuhi's lips. She thought_, if my power is what hurt him, maybe it's the only thing that can save him._

Her insane idea was true though. His injuries and pain slowly vanished.

"Wow" Yuuhi said as they broke away from eachother "that's one hell of a kiss."

Aya smiled a bit, but then her eyes filled with tears. "You idiot, I almost lost you... and you joke around like that." she said annoyed.

Yuuhi held on to her tightly. "So, how are you?" he asked calmly.

"It turns out..." she said softly "Aki stopped the fake him from raping me."

"Really?" Yuuhi said "That's good..."

"It means I'm still pure, I don't feel so... so... soiled. I feel, like I'm almost good enough for you now." Aya stuttered.

The smile disappeared from Yuuhi's face.

"You are completely stupid. I'd love you no matter what had happened. You could never be too defiled to the point that I wouldn't love you. Don't be so foolish. I'm no better than you, I'm still a human being, meaning I make mistakes too you know... You know...sometimes, when I see you, you remind me of an angel."

**(A/N) This one's fluffier than the last one...sorry :( ...well anyway the next chapter will probably be the last.**


	3. No Longer a Mikage

**(A/N) Well I know of about two readers total, but that's alright with me. This is for the few of you who liked my Ceres fics.**

_That day she looked like more of an angel than ever before. That moment I truely learned what it meant to need someone. I swear to God if someone had taken her away from me then, I would have died. Aya was everything to me... she was irreplaceable._

It was a year and a half after Aya and Aki's fate overtook their lives. Aya was seventeen and a half, a third year in high school.

"Yuuhi." Aya looked at Yuuhi with a seriousness that disturbed him.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well..." he rushed over to her putting his hand on her forehead. "Your forehead feels warm... I think you should lie down.

"I don't know..." she staggered over to the couch. "I feel like... all the life... is being... drained from me..." She slowly breathed in and out as her body became limp.

"Dammit... what's wrong? Aya!" Yuuhi raised his voice as it echoed in the empty house.

Suzumi had entrusted the house to Yuuhi and Aya and moved to a small town with her new husband. 'Remember to always take care of her.' Suzumi's words repeated in Yuuhi's head.

"Aya...you can't get sick now." he whispered "We're finally alone together... we can finally be together, school is almost over and we can be married. Aren't you looking forward to that?" he talked sweetly to the sleep girl.

He gently brushed the hair out of her face as he thought of the future life he could have with Aya. The happiness they had wanted for so long was in their grasp.

-

"I'm sorry," she apologized again "I don't understand why I've been getting whoozy and sick so much lately."

"It's alright." Yuuhi reasured Aya as he looked at his watch again.

They patiently awaited for Aya's turn to be examined by the doctor. Aya looked at the waiting room clock and watched it slowly. Tick tick tick.

Suddenly breaking her out of the trance she heard her name called by one of the office ladys. "Aya Mikage?"

"Right here." she hastened toward her.

"The doctor will see you now."

Aya gave a quick, breif, bow and walked into the cold dull room behind the door.

-

Yuuhi fidgeted again, still closing his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep. Though he'd constantly failed at this attempt, he tried again, wanting to escape from the thoughts racing through his head.

Almost asleep, almost acheiving what he'd wanted ever since she'd stepped into the doctors office. When suddenly he was jolted awake again. This time it was Aya standing before him.

"Aya! Hey, I thought you'd never get out of there... are you alright?" His head filled with worry again.

"It's my powers again..." she said with a frustrated tone "they're resurfacing after all this time."

"What do you..." he stopped midsentence because he could see it in her eyes. She was holding back tears.

"Hey it's alright. Stop, you don't need to cry anymore about your damn Mikage name..." she looked up at him confused "because you're about to become an Aogiri."

**(A/N I know it's super short, and super fluffy, but oh well. That finishes off Revenge...Please review.**

**Oh and look out for the final story in the trilogy (when the hell did this become a trilogy?) A Fateful Sweet Sixteen: An Ending of Sadness.**


End file.
